Fate or Will
by ErenLevijeager
Summary: Fate; be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way. Will; expressing a strong intention or assertion about the future. The sound of lead moving rapidly against paper, Eren Jeager writes down his struggles through fate and will. Light and darkness, sin and virtue, peace or destruction. (Full summary inside.)


Fate or Will.

Fate; be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way. Will; expressing a strong intention or assertion about the future. The sound of lead moving rapidly against paper, Eren Jeager writes down his struggles through fate and will. Light and darkness, sin and virtue, peace or destruction. They say the stars align to ones fate, or ones will may lead them to success or defeat. Will he choose to remain in righteousness under the wing of King Erwin in Galiessa kingdom, or venture in the unknown realm of King Levi in Kingdom Of Ciramma? Will he walk along the brightest path or the one leading to chaos?

Historian!Eren. King!Levi, King!Erwin, councilmen!Armin, Dancer!Mikasa, Dancer!Nifa, Blacksmith!Annie, Medic!Rico, Farmer!Connie, Princess!Historia, Personal Guard!Ymir, Shopkeeper!Sasha, Herbalist!Marco, Apprentice!Petra, Bartender!Jean, Librarian!Molbit, Castleguard!Reiner, Castle guard!Bertolt, Prince!Farlan, Princess!Isabel, Leatherworker!Gunther, Goldsmith!Eld, Butler!Oluo, School teacher!Carla, Doctor!Grisha, Queen!Kuchel, Armorer!Kenny, Alechmist!Hanji, Councilmen!Nile.

Chapter 1

* * *

Fate; be destined to happen, turn out, or act in a particular way. Will; expressing a strong intention or assertion about the future. We follow our own paths that were carved for us all.

We are who we are by fate, or by crafting ourselves out of will. We are who we are able to be, not by fate or destiny.

 _Protect us from those who wish to do us harm. Watch when our backs are turned, never lead us into evil. We shall follow the brightest road to righteousness. Never fall into the temptation of evil. Seek out the shining light, follow it, follow it, never once falter._

Our world is one, kingdoms, towns, villages, we are all one. May the gods shine down their glory on us all.

 _May the gods and goddesses watch me from the heavens to protect me from those who wish to do me wrong. Lend me your strength in the most dire moments so I may see the light once more._

The world is full of cruel and beautiful things. There are the most wonderful, kind and genuine people in this world. Then, there are those who are evil, wicked, lost, and spiteful. They will stop at nothing until their poison has penetrated the purest of hearts.

 _Let the moon illuminate me with it's white light. Let it lead me to my next path so I may never falter. Curse those dastards who wish nothing more than to seek their revenge. Please, all mighty gods, be my saviors and not my murderers._

This world is connected through many things in life; Light and darkness, sin and virtue, peace or destruction. We humans posses knowledge of this world that will either lead to our success or our extinction.

 _Gods who recite in the holiest of places, look over those who need your light, every being that cross paths with I, lead them into everlasting light, not darkness. Please, gods, I beg of you. Do not lead me to my demise._

Before our very eyes is a world full of opportunity, reach out and grab it when the moment arrives. You control your own fate. Let it lead you into shimmering light and not everlasting darkness.

 _May the treacherous path ahead of me be filled with light and not darkness. Gods, I pray to you, on my hands and knees, heart open to you, may you guide me down the right path. Please, gods. I beg of_ you.

* * *

Opening his luminescent green eyes, Eren Jeager, a young man, finished his prayer to the gods above. His eighteenth birthday would be coming up within the next seven days, his village was most excited for him. This was the age where you could now dictate your own life, lead it where you wish it to be, this was a momentous moment in many young people's lives.

Eren grew up in a small village that resides in the Kingdom Of Alowen. His home was known to posses the most intelligent minds, both young and old. His mother herself was a school teacher, always wanting to teach children, young adults, adults and even the elderly everything she knew. His father was a doctor, always a man who was fascinated with medicine. He wanted to help out those in need. Eren himself was a historian. There was something about history that caught his attention with every piece of literature he was able to get his hands on.

Buried in pages of literature, it had never once occurred to Eren to seek out the company of others to call friends and companions. To be completely honest, he felt like he didn't need it. Sure, he might have felt lonely growing up and not having someone there to read his books with, but now that he would be turning eighteen, and his journey soon to begin, he would meet companions there.

Pushing himself off the floor, he pat his pants to get off and dirt that might have been on them. Bowing his head respectfully to the statue of Goddess Mina, he made his way out of the small oracle.

* * *

"Aloe vera, this is one herb that I highly recommend that you take with you on your journey. The gel inside of the leaves of the Aloe plant can be used externally to treat minor burns, sun burn, cuts, scrapes and poison ivy." Grisha held up a small pointed green herb in his hand in front of his son.

Eren nodded as he wrote down everything in his journal. Over the years when the brunet had decided he wanted to journey into their large world, his father had taken it upon himself to educate Eren about all the herbs he knew about, so when the boy was in a pinch with an injury of some sort, he would know which herb to find, and make himself a temporary heal, to which he could eventually make medicine. Medicine itself was a rather expensive luxury for new travelers, so it was a very fortunate and handy skill if you knew all about herbs and making your own medicine.

"Another you need is Ginseng. An adaptogen is a substance which is good for the body in general and protects against stress of all types. This type of ginseng has been used to strengthen the immune system, increase strength and stamina. If you are to travel through a hill or forest of some sort, this will help you gain some strength back."

"Grisha, you are needed to attend to a patient." A nurse called out to him.

The man sighed, "We shall continue this later, Eren. We've only a weeks time left before you leave for your journey."

"Of course, father." Gathering his things together, he bid farewell to his father and left the clinic.

The gravel beneath his boots cracked as Eren walked back home. Breathing in the fresh air and feeling the calm aura of his home town was something Eren would miss dearly. Even though he would see many different places, and some kind of like his home, his town was one of a kind in his mind.

Brunet hair ruffled as the calm wind blew through the small town. In a week, Eren would be leaving his home. It was an exciting and scary feeling. To be able to gain more knowledge and see all those structures he'd only ever read in books before was certainly something Eren always wanted to see, but he wanted to see them with his mother and father at his side.

Stopping mid way back home, looking around, all was calm. There was nothing out of place, everything was meant to be there. His journey would continue until he himself felt at place just like he did now. He would find people to call friends, companions, perhaps even a life partner along the way. There were endless amounts of paths ahead of him, he just hoped that he could pick the right one.

Sighing softly, he spotted a statue of the goddess Mina up ahead of him to his right, connected to the forest. Making his way up towards it, he bowed his head, hands together in front of his chest and murmured a small prayer.

"Goddess Mina, great divine being of light, you who hails in heaven, I ask for your guidance in my journey. I know nothing of what lies ahead of me in my journey. I ask for your wisdom and courage to lead me to the brightness I seek. Please, I beg of you, divine goddess. I chant this prayer to you in hopes that you hear me, one of your divine followers."

After saying his prayer, Eren took one last glance at the statue and made his way back home.

* * *

"Eren, do you have all your textbooks that you wish to take with you?"

The brunet nodded, "Yes, mother. I have all the ones that I know I will absolutely need. I also filled up a personal journey with any information that I may need if I ever do really need it."

Carla sighed softly, "To think, within a weeks time, my baby will be out on his own journey and I won't see you for quite a while."

"Mother, you know I can still send you letters letting you know all about my travels. I'll be sure to include everything that happens. I want to keep you and father informed about everything that goes on."

"Eren, I have an early birthday present for you. Your grandfather was the one who got you this." She handed him a golden box.

Taking the box from his mother, Eren untied the bow and ripped off the paper, opening it. his eyes widening, "Mother..." Sitting inside was a camera. They were something nobles could easily afford, but for people in small villages, a camera was a luxury item.

Carla smiled softly, "This was a present your grandfather wanted you to have. You know as well as I do that cameras are a luxury item to us, and he bought one just for you. He wanted you to be able to capture all those wonderful moments and share them with others." She was quiet for a moment, "You know he would have loved to give this to you in person and see you off on your journey."

His grandfather was an amazing man. He was known in his village and all of Alowen as the most intelligent scholar. His grandfather was someone Eren looked up to so much. The man taught Eren everything he knew, and even gave him some of his books that you can't find anywhere anymore.

...Then he disappeared. His grandfather was called to the Ciramma kingdom. That was the biggest kingdom in all of the region Italica. Ciramma was widely known to have a fearsome and cruel ruler. When his grandfather was called, everyone in the village knew there would be a chance he would never come back. When he didn't come back, the elders of his village went to the Ciramma capital and spoke with the ruler. As soon as the elders came back, it was said Eren's grandfather never arrived at Ciramma, but, he was accompanied by two other people, and they claimed that he did indeed arrive at Ciramma along with them. No one dares to ask where he is now. One elder did, and he came back with serious wounds that ended up later taking his life.

"-en."

"-Ren."

"Eren."

The brunet snapped out of his daze when his mother's voice loudly called out to him, "Sorry, mother. I was spacing out."

"...Thinking about your grandfather?"

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, anytime you send a letter, I'll read it to your grandfather's grave. He always wanted to know all about your journey once you set off. I'll be sure to let him know."

"Thank you mother, I would really appreciate that." Leaning against his mother, he savored the quiet and calm lifestyle he had.

* * *

The days passed as they always had, Eren learning more about herbs from his father, his mother teaching him all about berries and fruits that were safe to eat. Eren drew the pictures of everything his parents told him and put the description beside them.

It was finally the night before Eren's birthday, and that would mark the last night that he would be here in his small village.

The brunet sighed softly as he sat in his favorite spot atop a hill; a spot he found since he was a child. This place often was where Eren went to read, draw, or just have some alone time.

"Tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday. It seems so unreal that it's finally here. Just three years ago I decided I wanted to start a journey. Mother and father have worked so hard to educate me in everything I would need to know. My historical knowledge matches that of a regular scholar despite how young I am. I wish to be that scholar my grandfather was. A man with so much knowledge, some of which you cannot find in any textbook, in a page of literature. I aspire to be that person. I know that I can never be like my grandfather was, and I've fully accepted that. I wish to make my own name stand out and not hide within the shadow of his persona." The young man stopped for a moment, looking down at his textbook he brought along with him.

"I do wish that I can meet companions along these treacherous paths ahead. I know of the great dangers that lie ahead, and I know they will stop at nothing until I am but a weak being they can add to their list. I will not be that next sobbing, crushed being. I will keep my head held up high and never once falter in my dream to become a prodigy scholar. This I swear to you, grandfather, mother, father, and to everyone else I meet. I'll keep fighting until my dream comes true, no matter where it takes me."

Eren smiled as he closed his eyes and recited a small prayer, "Goddess Mina who resides in heaven, give me your courage and wisdom so that I will never doubt myself in my journey. I beg of you, oh mighty goddess."

The young man sighed softly as he opened his book, reading another page of his grandfather's book.

 _The roads ahead are as dangerous as ones tell you in their stories you would hear as a child. There are many people who attempt to lead you into everlasting darkness. I should know, one of my companions was the darkness and another was the light we seek. These tales that often say there are those who will betray you, no matter the relation you share, I now know they were not bluffing. As a young man whose seen more than his fair share of betrayal, it is still unexpected. However, no matter the pain, we must move on and keep seeking to fulfill our dreams._

"No matter what, we must move on and keep seeking to fulfill our dreams." Eren murmured to himself. "I don't know how you did it grandfather to move on, but your words speak of so much wisdom and experience, I must take these words into consideration."

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened, the familiar light of sunshine breaking through his curtains protective shield. Groaning softly, Eren sat up. He smiled, today was his eighteenth birthday, his last day in his village.

Getting himself dressed, the brunet made his way downstairs and saw his mother smiling at him. "Happy birthday, Eren."

Walking over to his mother, Eren embraced her, "Thank you, mother."

"Come on, the whole village wanted to celebrate this day together. The day our young historian, Eren Jeager, comes of age and sets off tomorrow for his journey." She began to drag him outside.

Eren laughed as he followed his mother.

* * *

There were so many fond memories in this one moment, more than the young brunet could count. He received so many useful items for presents. There was one from a village elder that caught Eren completely off guard.

The elder came with a black horse, pulling it by it's reins. "Eren, It would please me greatly if you accepted this beautiful horse as your first companion on your journey."

Eren looked at the large animal; it was absolutely beautiful. The mane and body were a jet black, it's eyes a captivating icy blue. "I'd be more than happy to have this horse as my companion."

"His name is Corbeau, Eren. He comes from the same bred family your grandfather had his horse from."

The young man smiled as he took the reins, "Thank you very much. I'll take care of Corbeau very well."

Night drew closer and the villagers attention was called upon Eren's father who wish to say some words to his son that would be leaving tomorrow.

Grisha cleared his throat, "Eren, you do not understand how proud I am to have you for a son, and to be able to see you become a young adult. I remember three short years ago that you came up to me and said that you wanted to start a journey. I felt so much joy at hearing those words, as well as sadness. I knew there would come a time where you would carve your own path. Over these three years, your mother and I have educated you as best as we could to prepare you for the time where you would leave us and follow your dreams. You are an amazing historian and I know you aspire to be a prodigy scholar. I have no doubt in my mind, as well as your mother, that you will achieve this dream. I will miss you very much, Eren. This village will not be the same without you here, but we will all pray to the goddesses that you have a safe journey."

Eren had a few crystalline tears in his luminescent green eyes as he hugged his father tightly, "Thank you. I will miss you, mother, and everyone in this village so much."

Embracing his son back, the man whispered, "I know. We will all miss you."

The party lasted for a while longer, then everyone headed home, promising that the next morning, they would see Eren off.

* * *

"Do you have absolutely everything that you need?"

"Yes, mother. I made sure that I have absolutely everything that I need with me. Textbooks, pens, paper, camera, herbs father gave me, medicine, berries, compass, map, money, knife, food for Corbeau, and food for myself."

Carla sighed softly, "I'm sorry that I'm asking so many times, Eren. I just worry is all. I won't be able to see you for quite a long time."

Eren placed his hands on his mother's shoulders, "I know, mother. I understand very much."

"Eren!" Grisha called up the stairs, "You must hurry! Everyone is waiting to see you off!"

The woman sighed, "Can't that man understand I'm savoring my last few moments with my only child?"

Laughing softly, Eren grabbed his bag off his bed, "You know father."

"Unfortunately."

* * *

"Eren, I want you to have this." Grisha handed the boy a black necklace with an oddly shaped key attached to it.

The young brunet took the necklace and looked at it for a moment, "Isn't this..."

"Your grandfather's? Yes. He wanted you to have it when you set off for your journey."

Eren smiled, slipping it on, "Thank you, father." Embracing his mother and father one more time, the brunet mounted his horse.

The villagers all waved and wished Eren luck, telling them to write letters and let them know he was safe.

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren grinned, "I'll be sure to!" He called out, "Take care everyone! Look after my mother and father for me!" He waved at them all.

"You can count on us Eren!"

* * *

Trotting along the open fields Eren took in the scenery. The grass blowing, flowers swaying, sky clear and birds chirping. The boy breathed in deeply, "First day, huh? Only many more to come."

Eren stopped when he came upon two paths; one leading left and the other right. Which way should he go now?

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Okay, now, this story is going to work much more different than what I normally do. Instead, where I leave off on a certain place, I'm gonna ask you guys what I should do next. Here's some examples, which path should he take? Should he trust this person? Should he kill this person? How this all works out is, I will ask you guys to tell me where you would like the story to go after a chapter is done. This is heavily like a choose your own path. There will be two choices every update to choose from, the one with the most votes gets to be written into the next chapter.

So, which path should Eren take? Leave a review, message me on tumblr, let me know where he should go.


End file.
